


You Named My Destiny

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Light Angst, technically in 5 things format?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Clay was born to protect, the BigWings and the firstborn of the Dragonets of Destiny, Tsunami was born to fight, to rage like her namesake and hurtle forward, Glory was born for nothing, born as a replacement because no one needed her or missed her, Starflight was born because he was chosen, wanted and then wanted for something else entirely, Sunny was born for forbidden love and smiling because it was worth it.(I had Thoughts™ about the symbolism in the naming choices of the Dragonets of Destiny. This happened.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You Named My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on _like the jade dragons_? Yes I should be. Am I? No I'm not. I'm actually sorry about that, but ehh what can you do, plot bunnies are vicious.

## Clay

Clay was born to protect, the BigWings and the firstborn of the Dragonets of Destiny. The guardians named him because they didn't know, didn't have anyone to tell them how to chose a name for a MudWing dragonet. But he thinks that his name is something else too.

Clay is reddish brown and fresh warm mud, freedom like dirt instead of stone and warm water instead of an icy river. Clay is something that can be made, the possibility of something new instead of remaining a stone stalagmite, reaching for a cave ceiling that's both too far away and not far away enough. 

Clay can be made into many things. He can be fierce to protect and soft to comfort, large to fight for someone and large to hide someone, special enough and ordinary enough too. Broken and shattered and glued together again.

His name is freedom and possibility and many things, and it might be a random choice but it shaped him all the same.

## Tsunami

Tsunami was born to fight, to rage like her namesake and hurtle forward, never pausing never stopping, letting her friends be the voices of reason. She was named because her mother chose it and the guardians listened, and she was named because she's royal blood and unbending as the currents of the ocean.

Tsunamis are fierce and leave destruction in their wake, snapped trees and scratched up land, changed beaches and now-unrecognizable landscapes. They hurtle forward, they pause for no one, they stop for no one, and everyone knows their power. Nothing, not even a dark cave with only an ice cold river can chain her forever.

Tsunamis always fade away afterwards, they cause a surge and then they leave, and you'll never know they were there except that you saw it and you do, and you know that the destruction left behind was from them. She brings chaos to the Kingdom of the Sea, and leaves it in a burning crash that leaves only ripples behind.

Her name is ferocious and strong and mysterious power, and her name might have been chosen for her but she chose it too.

## Glory

Glory was born for nothing, born as a replacement because no one needed her or missed her. She was always just good enough until she wasn't, and she snarled at her name, hid away and didn't care, didn't care because she wouldn't give them that power over her.

Glory is attention and respect and power, sunlight on her scales for the first time in her life, warmth soaking into her bones and chasing away the shadows. It's knowing that you've won and you're worth it, that someone needs you and someone wants you, and you're not just barely good enough or a camouflaged presence.

Glory is the cheers of someone recognizing her, the silence in someone following her, the thunder of a volcano after she's saved her tribe. It's taking your destiny and making it your own, of fighting it the whole way until it bends the way you want, and then you can smile and say you did it, because she did and she did it by herself, and she didn't need a cruel joke to do it.

Her name is silence until it isn't, announcing herself in the world when they won't listen, and it was a joke but she twisted it into hers.

## Starflight

Starflight was born because he was chosen, wanted and then wanted for something else entirely, named from his mother who he never knew. His name is mysterious as his tribe and restless as the night, asks questions like he does and is never quite the way they want it to be.

Starflight is the smell of something new on the wind, endless possibilities under the night sky, if only you're brave enough to take it. It's the silver of the stars and wings gliding through the air, of thinking you belong somewhere and discovering you don't, and chasing where you do.

Starflight is knowing things and hiding them, mysterious when you're not trying and when you are you aren't. Starflight is being brave when it counts and hiding sometimes, gravitating towards the sun but never too close, in case you get burned. Starflight is being smart and knowing what you can and can't do, fleeing when you can and staying when you can.

His name is knowledge and what could be power, and he lived up to what it meant, but maybe not in the way they intended.

## Sunny

Sunny was born for forbidden love and smiling because it was worth it, born for something special because she was born different. She was named because her mother cared enough to have many for her, because the guardians remembered and respected that at least, even if they didn't respect the family she should have had. 

Sunny is happiness and being optimistic, choosing to look for the silver lining instead of the grey underneath. It's to smile and keep smiling, because no one else will do it and they tell her she can't. It's smiling even when other people say it's all she can do, until you think it's all she can do until she proves you wrong. 

Sunny is the joy of freedom, flying high in the sky with the clouds tickling your wings, becoming what you want and changing the world you own way. It's to keep loving and keep looking, keep being happy because there's never too many friends in your life, never was and never will be.

Her name is pretty and warm, chosen out of love, and it was the second choice but she made it the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a single sitting, I regret nothing even though I probably should.


End file.
